Haunted House (Side story of Full Moon) (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: 1shoot/LANGSUNG SKIP KE CHAPTER 3!/Musim panas sudah datang! Ayo, awali liburan musim panas ini dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan! Happy summer!/KaiSoo. ChanBaek. HunHan. TaoLay. ChenMin/GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!
1. Horror Story (EXO)

Title: HORROR STORY

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: EXO (Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**HORROR STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Musim panas. Pulang sekolah. Hujan deras turun tiba-tiba._

"Ah, benar-benar deh. Bisa-bisanya hujan turun sederas ini. Mana mendadak lagi, tidak bawa payung," keluh Baekhyun sambil menatap hujan dari jendela kaca kelas yang berembun.

"Tenang saja, Gudae-ya. Aku akan memayungimu dengan jaketku seperti di drama-drama itu!" ujar Chanyeol ceria dengan tangan melingkar erat di sekeliling tubuh mungil kekasihnya, menghangatkan badannya supaya tidak menyusut karena hawa dingin.

"Itu cuma ekspektasi, kenyataannya tetap saja kau basah dan kedinginan," tandas Baekhyun dengan wajah masam.

"Tenang saja, hujannya 'kan sudah sejak sore tadi. Sebentar lagi pasti akan reda," hibur Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga saja." Baekhyun kembali mendesis.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kai pada Sehun yang duduk meletakkan kepala di meja.

"Eoh," jawab Sehun sangat pendek. Sejak tadi dia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Kepalanya tidak pernah terangkat dari permukaan meja dan nampak sangat lesu.

"Apa Ketua sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa kau sakit?" Kai melempar pertanyaan Kyungsoo pada Sehun dibalas gelengan adiknya.

"Dia tidak sakit." Kai memberikan jawaban pada Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak bersemangat? Apa dia mengantuk? Atau lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bukan, Sehun itu..." kalimat Tao terpotong.

"Halah! Paling-paling dia takut sama petir! Benar 'kan, Bayi Besar?" sela Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Berisik. Mana mungkin aku takut kalau cuma sama petir," balas Sehun kesal masih dengan tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sehun itu tidak suka dengan air yang banyak. Hujan, kolam, danau, laut. Dia tidak suka tempat yang ada banyak air seperti itu, makanya dia tidak pernah melakukan ibsoo," ujar Tao, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Dia punya trauma," jawab Tao dengan mata lurus menatap mata hitam Kyungsoo, seolah memintanya untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

Dan kemudian hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Seisi kelas sudah pergi menyisakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan 4 bersaudara werewolf itu. Kai sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya, Tao lebih memilih menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya dengan earphone, Sehun masih tidak bergerak dari atas mejanya, Kyungsoo memandang kosong ke hujan di luar jendela, dan pasangan mesra Chanyeol-Baekhyun sedang saling berpelukan untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatian dari hujan ini?" celetuk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh memandang yeoja itu, diikuti oleh Kai.

"Seandainya ada gitar, kita bisa bernyanyi," ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau bernyanyi!" tukas Baekhyun lalu pura-pura terbatuk. "Suaraku jadi serak kalau sedang hujan."

"Suaramu memang tidak pernah bagus," desis Sehun, memercikkan api pertengkaran.

"Mwo!? Ya! Jugulhe!?" teriak Baekhyun naik pitam tapi ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau cerita yang seram-seram?" suara Tao mengalihkan pandangan semua orang. Dia melepas earphone yang terasa panas dari kedua telinganya.

"CALL! Musim panas seperti ini memang paling menyenangkan kalau berkumpul dan berbagi cerita seram. Kebetulan aku baru saja baca buku horor. Ayo, cerita yang seram sampai darah kita membeku!" sambut Chanyeol antusias.

"Beku?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Benar 'kan? Pasti asyik! Ayo, kita lakukan sekalian menghabiskan waktu," ujar Tao ikut bersemangat. "Kai-ya, Sehun-ah, kalian juga mau dengar 'kan?" tanya Tao pada kedua adiknya yang diam.

"Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi..." Kai mendesis lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Bukannya ada orang yang tidak bisa dengar cerita seperti itu?"

Spontan semua mata beralih ke tempat Kyungsoo yang sudah membeku di tempat duduknya. Raut wajah blank yeoja itu terlihat semakin tak terbaca.

"A-anu, aku tidak apa-apa kok...itu...aku...aku malah senang mendengarnya...ha-ha-ha" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tertawa, padahal wajahnya sudah pucat.

_Apa ekspresi orang yang senang seperti itu?_ Pikir Kai, Tao, Chanyeol, dan Sehun bersama-sama.

"Kyungsoo itu tidak akan takut kalau disuruh berjalan di tengah kuburan, tapi kalau nonton film horor atau mendengar cerita horor dia bisa menangis," ujar Baekhyun yang sejak kecil menjadi teman dekat Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu!" Kyungsoo menutupi rasa malunya.

"Oh? Ada orang yang seperti itu ya? Berani di kuburan tapi malah takut nonton film horor?" kata Chanyeol terkejut.

"So...soalnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengan hantu sungguhan di kehidupan nyata. Tapi kalau di film 'kan sudah pasti sungguhan," desis Kyungsoo memainkan ujung jarinya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kalau kau bertemu dengan hantu di kuburan, baru kau akan takut, begitu?" tanya Tao.

"Eoh." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ishh...kau benar-benar punya sugesti yang sangat bagus, Wakil Ketua," desis Tao.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cerita seramnya? Tidak akan dilanjutkan?" tanya Chanyeol kecewa.

"Wakil Ketua, pikirkan saja lelucon yang lucu di kepalamu, jadi kau tidak akan merasa takut." Tao memberi saran.

"A-apa itu akan mempan?" tanya Kyungsoo sangsi.

"Kenapa harus begitu susah payah cuma untuk mendengar cerita seram? Tidak usah saja," ujar Kai.

Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dan bangkit dari kursinya. Dia berjalan ke tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

"Begini saja." Baekhyun menutup kedua telinga Kyungsoo rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau kau tidak mendengar apapun, kau tidak akan merasa takut."

_Makanya 'ku bilang, kenapa harus sampai susah payah begitu?_ Wajah Kai berubah masam. Bukan karena cerita horornya, tapi karena dia khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

"Assa! Ayo, dimulai!" Chanyeol bersorak. "Peristiwa itu terjadi di hari yang sangaaat panas...!"

"Oh, kau yang cerita ya?" sela Tao.

"Saat matahari terik yang membakar bumi tepat berada di atas ubun-ubun, didera rasa haus yang menyiksa tenggorokannya yang kering kerontang, seorang namja bergegas menuju dapur. Di sana, dia menemukan segelas es kopi yang kelihatannya baru saja dibuat oleh seseorang. Bagai mendapatkan setitik air di padang pasir, dia segera menenggak minuman yang dilihatnya tadi. Detik berikutnya, mendadak kebekuan menjalari tubuhnya. Demikian dia menyadari kengerian yang timbul sebagai akibat tindakannya itu. Pandangannya terpaku. Pandangan matanya terpaku menatap gelas yang isinya baru saja berpindah ke dalam tenggorokannya. Tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya...kebekuan terus menjalari seluruh tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Ya, di situ! Di dalam gelas penuh bongkahan es itu! Di situ ada...**SEEKOR KECOAK HITAM YANG**..."

"AAARRRGGGHHH! SERAMMM! SERAM SEKALIII! HENTIKANNN!" teriak Tao dan Baekhyun histeris dengan seluruh tubuh merinding.

"Lalu namja itu..." Chanyeol yang memasang wajah ceria, masih berniat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"JANGAN DITERUSKAN, BABO-YA! MENJIJIKKAN!" bentak Sehun dan Kai bersama-sama.

BRUK! Dengan wajah memerah karena marah, Baekhyun melemparkan tas sekolahnya tepat di tempat Chanyeol duduk, menimpa kepala namja itu hingga dia terjungkal dari kursi.

"A-anu...apa ceritanya memang seseram itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang dan alasan kenapa Chanyeol menjadi korban kemarahan semua orang. Wajarnya, orang akan takut setelah mendengar cerita seram, bukannya malah marah.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Lupakan saja," desis Kai pada Kyungsoo, dadanya naik-turun menahan marah pada kakak tertuanya.

"(O.O)?" *ini Kyungsoo*

"Munjasaekki, darimana kau baca cerita menjijikkan seperti itu, hah?" geram Sehun dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"Ap...Appa..."

. . .

"Yoboseyo." Sebuah suara namja terdengar ceria menjawab telpon Sehun di seberang sana.

"Appa," sapa Sehun dengan nada suara datar.

"Ne, uri Sehunnie? Ada apa? Tumben kau menelpon Appa? Apa kau kangen sama Appa?" balas namja itu masih dengan suara yang sangat ceria.

"Appa punya berapa banyak pen name, hah?" tanya Sehun.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"BERHENTILAH MENULIS CERITA BODOH, APPA! KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK ORANG YANG REPOT KARENA BUKU TULISANMU ITU!?"

-END-

* * *

Cerita ini diadaptasi dari komik "Fruit Basket" volume 9 karya Natsuki Takaya dengan judul "Thrilling Ameyadori"

Don't forget to leave a **review** before you leave this page^^ lol

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	2. EGG (Infinite)

Title: EGG

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: Infinite (Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Sungyeol, Myungsoo)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**EGG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Prolog_

Ini adalah sepenggal kisah di tengah kesibukan 4 sahabat: Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Sungyeol, dan Myungsoo, ketika mereka sedang mengerjakan proposal mengenai ide-ide kreatif pertunjukan. Mereka biasa berkumpul di apartemen Sungyeol untuk begadang mengetik proposal bersama-sama karena apartemen Sungyeol yang paling dekat dengan gedung perusahaan, sehingga jika sewaktu-waktu butuh mengambil sesuatu di kantor tidak akan terlalu jauh jaraknya. Dan kisah mengharukan ini adalah bukti dari persahabatan mereka. 3 namja, 1 yeoja.

* * *

_Apartemen Sungyeol. 11:00 p.m_

"Uugh..." suara Dongwoo memecahkan keheningan ruang tamu itu. Semua orang yang ada serentak menghentikan gerakan mengetik mereka dan memandang ke arah Dongwoo yang meringis seperti orang menahan sakit.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sunggyu heran.

"Perutku sakit," keluh Dongwoo.

"Segera ke kamar mandi," cetus Sungyeol sambil melanjutkan menulis dan tidak memperhatikan Dongwoo lagi.

"Aku sudah ke kamar mandi tadi." Dongwoo masih memegang perutnya. "Tapi sekarang sakit lagi."

"Apa kau diare?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Entahlah, Hyung..." wajah Dongwoo memucat.

"Memang kau sudah makan? Sepertinya kita semua belum makan sejak sore tadi, jadi mana mungkin Dongwoo Hyung diare?" celetuk Myungsoo mengingatkan.

"Ah, majja! Kau belum makan 'kan? Kenapa kau bisa sakit perut?" Sunggyu baru sadar.

"Itu..." Dongwoo mendesis.

"Jangan-jangan...Hyung, apa kau punya maag?" tebak Myungsoo.

"Benarkah!? Itu maag!? Benarkah, Dongwoo!?" tanya Sunggyu khawatir. "Kalau begitu...kalau begitu kau harus cepat ke rumah sakit! Mobil? Myungsoo, siapkan mobil! Ah, tidak. Mobilmu dibawa Sungjong tadi. Sungyeol? Sungyeol-ah, mobil!" Sunggyu panik.

"Aisshh, berisik sekali! Panggil saja ambulans atau belikan obat dulu di apotek! Kau benar-benar berlebihan," dengus Sungyeol.

"Ya, apa begitu itu wujud rasa solidaritasmu?" tanya Myungsoo kesal pada sikap dingin yeoja itu.

"Eoh, wae? Kau mau protes?" balas Sungyeol tanpa rasa takut.

"Michinnyo...!" geram Myungsoo tertahan.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar! Membawa Dongwoo ke rumah sakit itu lebih penting sekarang!" lerai Sunggyu ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Oppa, dia tidak mungkin sakit maag!" tunjuk Sungyeol pada Dongwoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" nada suara Sunggyu naik.

"Dia sudah buang air tadi, jadi tidak mungkin kalau sekarang dia kelaparan. Kalau dia buang air sudah pasti dia habis makan sesuatu," jelas Sungyeol.

"Benarkah itu, Dongwoo?" tanya Sunggyu pada Dongwoo yang menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal? Aish!" Sunggyu mengangkat tangan seperti hendak memukul Dongwoo, namun urung karena namja itu masih nampak kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau makan, Hyung?" tanya Myungsoo penasaran.

"Telur. Aku makan telur di kulkas Sungyeol tadi. Tapi, sepertinya telur itu sudah mulai basi," jawab Dongwoo lemah.

"Mwo? Kau berpikir telur itu sudah basi dan kau masih memakannya?" Sunggyu terkejut.

"Ne." Dongwoo mengangguk. "Aku sudah merebusnya, jadi aku pikir tidak akan ada masalah."

"Sungyeol-ah." Myungsoo menoleh pada Sungyeol yang hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan teman-temannya. "Sudah berapa lama telur yang dimakan Dongwoo Hyung ada di kulkasmu?"

Sungyeol memandang Myungsoo, Dongwoo, dan Sunggyu bergantian sebelum menjawab.

"Tiga bulan."

Hening.

-END-

* * *

_Epilog_

Benar-benar kisah persahabatan yang mengharukan ya^^

* * *

Cerita ini diadaptasi dari komik "Kamen Teacher" volume 1 karya Fujisawa Tohru dengan judul "True Records of The Chaiotic Workplace: Hard Boiled Egg"

Author tahu kalau kalian adalah reader yang baik, especially you are **human** and **not a ghost**^^ so, tinggalkan jejak and **review** please^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	3. Haunted House (EXO)

.

.

.

Ini hanya sekedar oneshoot gaje untuk warming up setelah 2 hari vakum nulis XD

Sebuah cerita ketika Kyungsoo sudah tahu kebenaran tentang Kai dkk, ketika tidak ada lagi rahasia yang tersimpan, dengan tambahan penampakan #plak couple Chen-Xiumin XD

Bisa dibilang sebagai side story-nya "**Full Moon**"

Hope you enjoy it ... ppyong~❤

.

.

.

Title: Haunted House

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, TaoLay, ChenMin

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**HAUNTED HOUSE  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian harus tahu kalau waktu yang seperti ini adalah waktu yang sangat penting dan dapat menentukan masa depan kalian," desis Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius, sementara semua anak didiknya nampak duduk meletakkan kedua tangan di atas meja dengan memasang wajah tegang.

"Kalian tidak perlu bersikap 'dewasa', tapi kalian harus bisa bertanggung jawab atas tindakan dan ucapan kalian sendiri. Aku tahu itu memang sulit tapi ... aku yakin kalian akan bisa melakukannya," imbuh Luhan lantas menghela napas perlahan.

"Camkan baik-baik..." kalimat Luhan menggantung, semua muridnya menahan napas menunggu selesainya ceramah wali kelas mereka itu.

"...nasehat dari wali kelas kalian ini. Jangan terlalu berlebihan menikmati liburan, ya. Sekian." Luhan tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

"UWOOO~~~! HUJAN REJEKIII~~~! LIBURAN MUSIM PANASSS~~~!" sorak seisi kelas begitu 'pesan penutup' dari Luhan selesai. Melihat kehebohan seluruh anak didiknya, wali kelas cantik tersebut hanya dapat tertawa. Namun tawanya terhenti manakala melihat 2 sosok mocca-milk couple, Kai dan Sehun, langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka lalu berjalan beriringan keluar kelas.

_Mau kemana?_ Batin Luhan heran.

"AYO, KITA MAIN! AYO, KITA MAKAN, TIDUR, SYUTING! TIDAK USAH BELAJAARRR!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh seperti orang kesurupan.

"Liburan memang selalu menyenangkan, ya." Di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan kalem sembari memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas.

"AKU SANGAT SENANG! RASANYA JADI INGIN MERUSAK MOBIL ORANG! HIYAAA~!" Baekhyun semakin hilang kendali.

"YA! Jangan sampai merusak mobil orang!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Gudae-ya, tenanglah sedikit." Sebuah teguran halus nan mesra dari sebuah suara berat terdengar di belakang Baekhyun, membuat gadis mungil itu menoleh dan sekejab raut wajah level up-nya menurun melihat Chanyeol dan Tao yang berdiri dengan memakai topi pantai, kacamata hitam, ban karet, serta bola karet yang entah mereka dapatkan darimana.

"Liburan musim panas memang harus dirayakan, tapi stay cool itu tetap perlu." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh gaya. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, Tao berpose seolah dia sedang ikut pemotretan fashion musim panas dengan seragam sekolah dan semua propertinya itu.

"Benar juga, entah kenapa kepalaku selalu jadi dingin kalau melihatmu..." Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati. _Dan tingkah anehmu itu._

"Wah, Tao-ya, sejak kapan kau menyiapkan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meraih bola karet warna-warni dari tangan Tao.

"Chanyeol-ah! Tao-ya! Pengumuman jadwal pelajaran tambahan sudah ditempel lho! Kalian tidak mau lihat!?" seru seorang siswa yang baru memasuki kelas.

"TIDAK PERLU!" jawab Chanyeol dan Tao bersamaan dengan sangat tegas.

"Hal seperti itu tidak ada gunanya untuk kami," ujar Chanyeol dengan mata menajam.

"Kami tidak dapat nilai merah satu pun kali ini," sambung Tao terlihat sangar dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri dari matanya yang dilingkari bayangan hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"MWOOO!?" pekik siswa yang baru masuk tadi bersamaan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kedua mata mereka melotot dan mulut mereka melebar menunjukkan rasa kaget yang teramat sangat hingga mencapai ubun-ubun.

Dua orang siswa yang menjadi langganan paten ujian remidi untuk semua mata pelajaran dan selalu terdaftar di semua kelas tambahan guna meningkatkan kemampuan akademik mereka, kali ini dengan begitu tegas dan percaya diri mengatakan jika mereka tidak mendapatkan satu pun nilai merah. Apakah salju akan turun di musim panas tahun ini?

"Wah, akhirnya kalian mau bertobat juga. Syukurlah," puji Kyungsoo senang, separuhnya terharu. Senyuman heart-shape-nya yang cantik menghiasi wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Bukan begitu, Wakil Ketua," tukas Tao. "Karena ini liburan, jadi fasilitas sekolah akan dibatasi. Dan biasanya kelas yang digunakan untuk pelajaran tambahan itu adalah kelas yang mendapat jatah AC-nya dimatikan."

"Aku tidak mau belajar di kelas tanpa AC di cuaca sepanas ini. Ini musim panas, bukan musim gugur ataupun musim dingin. Aku bisa mati terpanggang kalau tidak berada di tempat yang dingin." Chanyeol menyambung kalimat adiknya sambil memasang ekspresi prihatin.

"Jadi...hanya itu alasanmu?" desis Kyungsoo mendatar, raut wajah kagum dan terharunya menguap cepat diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang juga berubah menampilkan roman muka flat.

"Ja...jadi, jangan-jangan...nilai merah yang selama ini kalian dapatkan itu...itu hanya kesengajaan saja..." siswa yang tadi membawa berita masih belum sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya karena mendengar TaoYeol yang lolos dari jeratan kelas tambahan.

"Begitulah. Kalau kami mau berusaha seperti ini terus, mungkin kami bisa ada di peringkat 3 besar paralel," sahut Chanyeol ceria.

"Uwaahh~! Daebak!" seru si siswa kagum. Kedua matanya bersinar-sinar.

"Ah, tiba-tiba aku jadi memikirkan ini," cetus Tao, membuat semua mata mengarah padanya. "Rasanya...makin lama aku makin malas melakukannya (berpura-pura tidak bisa mengerjakan dan mendapat nilai merah)." Namja pirang dengan mata panda itu memasang wajah tak bersemangat diikuti anggukan kepala penuh persetujuan dari Chanyeol.

_Kalau memang kau benar-benar sudah malas melakukannya, berhentilah berakting dan kerjakan semua hal dengan benar! Babo!_ Batin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyimpan tulah.

. . .

"Ah, memang menyenangkan, ya. Awal liburan musim panas itu. Rasanya lepas semua beban, hati senang, dan inginnya tersenyum terus," celoteh Kyungsoo ceria begitu melangkahkan kaki keluar gedung sekolah. Langit masih terang karena hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, sekolah pulang setengah hari lebih awal.

"Komentar apa itu? Kau ini benar-benar sangat gampangan, Kyungsoo-ya," sahut Baekhyun.

"Ya, orang yang aslinya memang gampangan, jangan mengomentari orang lain gampangan, dong. Bikin mual saja." Sebuah suara menyahut tajam kalimat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan garang diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang memucat.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" Baekhyun bicara dengan geraham bertaut, mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Bae-Baekhyun-ah..." Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk menahan sahabatnya supaya tidak meledak.

"MEMANGNYA AKU INI GAMPANGAN DI SEBELAH MANA, HAH!?" terlambat, Baekhyun tetap saja meletus. Kyungsoo memegang sebelah lengan artis mungil itu erat-erat, supaya Baekhyun tidak maju dan mencakar gadis bermata sipit yang sekarang sedang menyunggingkan senyum penuh ejekan padanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah merasa kalau kau itu gampangan? Heran deh. Memang ya, dimana-mana keong itu tidak pernah merasa kalau dirinya keong. Soalnya rumahnya ada di belakang!" balas Xiumin masih belum merubah cara bicaranya yang tajam dan terkesan sengaja mengajak Baekhyun bertengkar.

"Neo...!" tangan Baekhyun menuding dengan darah menggelagak.

"Baekhyun-ah, tenanglah. Ada banyak orang di sini. Image-mu, image-mu," bisik Kyungsoo memperingatkan dengan panik.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan image!? Semua orang sudah tahu kalau dia itu musuhku! Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun menolak untuk diam dan kembali melayangkan tatapan beracun ke arah Xiumin yang memang juga seorang artis dan terkenal sebagai saingan head to head Byun Baekhyun di dunia entertainment.

"Ba – bo – hyun[1]!" tiga suku kata ringan dari Xiumin, berhasil membuat wajah cantik Baekhyun merah padam dan wajah Kyungsoo memucat di waktu yang bersamaan.

"NEO SHIB...!"

"CHANYEOL-AH!" Kyungsoo menjerit tepat sebelum makian Baekhyun keluar dengan sempurna. Bagai anjing yang dipanggil oleh tuannya, Chanyeol langsung mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggantikan gadis itu memegangi Baekhyun.

"Gudae-ya, tenangkan dirimu, eoh? Aku tahu cuaca sangat panas, tapi kau jangan ikut-ikutan panas ya," bujuk Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku membunuhnya! LEPASSS!" Baekhyun mengamuk.

"Baek..." kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti saat mendadak dia merasa sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu kanannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan langsung menemukan seraut wajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya, senyuman itu makin terlihat bersinar ketika Kyungsoo juga membalas dengan heart-shape smile miliknya.

"Chen-ah, sudah mau pulang?" Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama menyapa.

"Yup, ngomong-ngomong, liburan sudah dimulai. Kau punya rencana apa, Kyungsoo-ya?" balas Chen ramah.

"Ah, naega?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah membuat beberapa CV baru. Sepertinya aku hanya akan bekerja part time sepanjang liburan ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bekerja part time selama liburan?" Baekhyun menyahut. "Kau tidak akan bekerja. Kau hanya akan bermain denganku selama liburan!"

"Mana bisa begitu, Baekie. Mumpung liburan, aku harus beker..."

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BEKERJA!" Baekhyun sedang tidak mau mendengarkan penolakan apapun.

"Arasseo, arasseo." Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Tidak ada gunanya melawan titah sang Ratu Diva Byun Baekhyun jika sedang marah seperti ini. Salahkan orang yang membuatnya uring-uringan hingga semua kata-katanya berubah menjadi perintah mutlak begini.

"Ya, orang bodoh yang selalu sedikit-sedikit mau membunuh orang. Kau masih belum sadar kalau sifatmu yang mudah marah itu malah menunjukkan kalau kau itu gam – pang – an?" celetuk Xiumin, masih belum mau berhenti.

"Grrr!" singa betina Baekhyun kembali meradang.

"Ya, Kim Xiumin! Jebal, berhentilah! Aow, Baekhyun-ah! Stop!" Chanyeol kewalahan memegangi tubuh kekasihnya yang kembali memberontak hendak menyerang ke arah Xiumin yang meleletkan lidah tidak peduli.

"Aaa-nu, Baekhyun-ah. Malam ini kau mau makan di tempatku? Akan aku masakkan semua yang kau mau," bujuk Kyungsoo menggunakan senjata terakhirnya, makanan yang sangat disukai dan menjadi obsesi terbesar sahabat baiknya itu.

Spot on! Baekhyun berhenti bergerak dan memberontak, dia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan puppy eyes yang lucu, persis seekor anak kucing yang manis.

"Jinjja? Kau mau memasak semua yang aku mau?" air liur Baekhyun menetes membayangkan jejeran piring dan mangkuk penuh makanan hasil olahan tangan Kyungsoo yang lezat dan hangat. Gadis mungil bermata bulat itu mengangguk walau dalam hati dia menangis memikirkan bagaimana badannya nanti akan kelelahan setelah memasak begitu banyak untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun saja.

"Bok geum dak[2] juseyo."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan request, sebuah suara mendahuluinya. Suara yang keluar dari diafragma terdalam, dengan nada rendah dan membawa kesan kalem. Bersamaan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao (eh, ada Tao, ya?), Chen, dan Xiumin menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku mau makan bok geum dak," desis Kai mengulangi lagi kata-katanya dengan mata abu-abu yang mengarah lurus pada Kyungsoo yang memandang blank padanya.

"Ka-Kai..." Chanyeol terbata melihat keadaan adiknya yang basah kuyup. Kai sedang berdiri tepat di antara dua buah alat penyiram rumput otomatis dan entah bagaimana caranya dia membuat kedua alat itu menyemburkan air ke tubuhnya dengan sangat deras. Dari rambut, wajah, kemeja putih, dan celana panjangnya, semuanya basah. Bahkan kemeja sekolah itu sekarang terlihat transparan memperlihatkan siluet tubuh berkulit tan-nya dari dalam. Seksi. *author mimisan*

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Tao terdengar.

"Kai-ya, kau bisa masuk angin," tegur Kyungsoo sambil mendekati Kai, hendak mengusap wajah basah namja itu dengan sapu tangan.

"Jangan ke sini, kau bisa basah," ujar Kai menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi..." Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Rasanya...memang benar-benar sangat segar..." Kai mendesis lega merasakan dinginnya air mengguyur seluruh badannya dan menurunkan suhu tubuhnya.

"Begitukah? Jadi segar ya? Kau itu memang sangat an..." kalimat Baekhyun terpotong oleh selaan suara lain.

"Dor." Sebuah suara kalem yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengageti, terdengar dari belakang punggung Kai dibarengi dengan uluran tangan putih yang memegang sebuah pistol air, dimana moncong pistol itu baru saja memuntahkan peluru mematikannya ke wajah Baekhyun hingga paras mungil cantik tersebut basah kuyup.

Ujung alis Baekhyun berkedut. Chanyeol siap siaga di belakang tubuh kekasihnya untuk memegangi gadis petite itu jika sewaktu-waktu Baekhyun meledak.

"Di hari panas begini lebih asyik mandi air dingin, lho," ujar Sehun datar sambil mengokang lagi senapan air miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun, sedingin air yang juga membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"MICHINNOM...!" Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan cakar dan taringnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, tenanglah! Sabar! Gudae-ya!" Chanyeol memeluk kekasih mungilnya sekuat tenaga.

"Hyung, hwaiting~" ujar Sehun memberikan semangat pada Chanyeol.

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Chanyeol membentak adiknya dengan sepasang tanduk yang keluar di kepalanya.

"Kalau lemas kepanasan begini, aku mau makan bok geum dak," desis Kai yang ditarik menjauh dari guyuran air oleh tangan Kyungsoo.

"Iya, iya, aku sudah tahu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Dia mengusapkan sapu tangannya dengan lembut untuk mengeringkan wajah dan rambut Kai.

"Jangan menambah kerja part time. Apa bekerja di tempat Shindong Ahjussi seharian saja belum cukup, eoh?" tanya Kai.

"Rencananya aku akan mengambil shift jam 3 sore sampai malam di tempat Shindong Ahjussi. Lalu paginya menjaga kios es krim di Lotte Park dan 2 jam setelah makan siang aku akan membagikan brosur di Gangnam. Honornya lumayan kok," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan semakin menyusut dengan pekerjaan sebanyak itu setiap hari," desis Kai seperti mengeluh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu seperti itu kalau sedang liburan. Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa." Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, membuat Kai terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepala, seperti memberikan jalan bagi Kyungsoo untuk lebih leluasa mengeringkan kepalanya meski sebenarnya namja itu hanya sedang menyembunyikan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya.

Di tengah kehebohan tersebut, sepasang mata abu-abu lain menampakkan kesuraman dan sorot terluka mengarah pada Kyungsoo yang masih telaten mengusap leher Kai. Tanpa suara, Chen menelan semua sesak dan rasa irinya masuk ke dalam perutnya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Xiumin tengah menatapnya dengan sinar mata sedih dan sorot terluka yang sama.

"Ya, ayo main untuk merayakan awal liburan. Ayo, sama-sama pergi kemanaaa gitu," celetuk Tao.

"Wah, ide bagus! Ayo, pergi main sama-sama!" sahut Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Panas-panas begini mau kemana? Main bola? Basket? Kalau bisa aku mau main ski saja," ujar Sehun.

"Dasar manusia es," cibir Baekhyun.

"Dasar gunung berapi," balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Neo...!" Baekhyun kembali erupsi.

"Sehun-ah, jebal! Berhentilah!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

"Kalau begitu cepat tentukan mau pergi kemana. Nanti keburu sore," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Department store..."

"Apanya yang 'pergi main' kalau cuma ke department store?" Xiumin memotong kalimat Tao.

"Teman-teman sekelas bilang ada tempat yang sangat menarik yang baru-baru ini dibangun di department store dan hanya akan beroperasi selama liburan musim panas," jelas Tao.

"Tempat apa itu?" tanya Chen heran.

Tao mengangkat bahu. "Mereka hanya bilang tempat itu menarik. Makanya aku ingin ke sana."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo ke sana!" ajak Kyungsoo memutuskan. Tak ada suara penolakan, meski tak ada juga suara persetujuan. Semua orang mengiyakan dalam diam.

. . .

"Aku sedang di department store bersama yang lain. Anni, berjalan-jalan saja. Mereka bilang mereka mau ke tempat yang menarik di sini. Aku juga tidak tahu tempat apa itu. Aku tidak yakin kalau itu game center. Arasseo, aku tidak akan kebanyakan main game. Kau juga, jangan kebanyakan minum malam ini..." Sehun sibuk bicara dengan Luhan di telpon selagi berjalan bersisian dengan Tao dan teman-temannya yang lain di dalam mall.

Beberapa pasang mata yeoja memandang ke arah rombongan anak sekolah itu, mengagumi ketampanan wajah dan penampilan 4 bersaudara werewolf ditambah dengan Chen. Sementara para mata namja mengamati dengan penasaran wajah Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang ditutupi oleh penyamaran. Lalu Kyungsoo? Ekspresi imut kedua mata bulatnya yang bening sudah cukup membuat para namja memikirkan hal yang sama: 'Ah, dia kyeopta ❤'

"Jadi dimana tempat yang menarik itu, Tao-ya?" tanya Chanyeol merasa bosan setelah naik lift dan berjalan beberapa lama namun tidak juga sampai di tempat yang dimaksud oleh Tao.

"Jin Il Do bilang ada di dekat counter penjualan pakaian renang." Tao memeriksa mail yang dikirim temannya mengenai letak 'tempat bermain' yang dia inginkan.

"Ah, di situ pakaian renangnya!" tunjuk Chanyeol bersemangat lantas berlari mendahului yang lain.

_Ya, jangan berteriak dan menunjuk tempat bikini seriang itu. Dasar mesum!_ Batin orang-orang yang ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa di situ, Hyung?" tanya Tao ketika melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam di depan 'tempat di dekat counter penjualan pakaian renang'.

"Ngng...ini..." tangan Chanyeol menunjuk tempat itu dengan ekspresi wajah ragu-ragu, semakin membuat penasaran teman-temannya.

Anak-anak remaja tersebut mendekat ke sekitar Chanyeol dan sama-sama tertegun melihat tempat yang ditunjuk oleh namja jangkung bermata lebar tersebut.

"**SELAMAT DATANG DI RUMAH HANTU KKEBSEONG"**

"Uwahh! Menarik sekali!" sorak Sehun mendadak senang. Senyuman lebar menghias manis di wajah tampannya, melelehkan ekspresi dinginnya sendiri.

_Tempat ini..._ batin Chen.

_Di bagian mana menariknya?_ Pikir Kai.

"Ayo, masuk! Ayo, masuk!" ajak Xiumin yang juga terlihat sama antusiasnya dengan Sehun.

"Yehet! Kajja~!" balas Sehun dengan pose siap meluncur ke depan, namun langsung ditahan oleh tangan panjang Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu, Bocah," ujar Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya kau harus bertanya pendapat orang lain dulu. Misalnya Tao Hyung, Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo," imbuh Chanyeol.

Mata Sehun mengarah ke pemilik nama yang disebutkan Hyung-nya. Dan di antara semua nama itu, hanya Chen yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Mereka semua membeku." Xiumin menunjuk tiga orang yang berdiri berjajar tanpa dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan orang ini sudah sepucat mayat," imbuh gadis mungil bermata sipit itu mengarahkan ujung kuku cantiknya pada Kyungsoo yang menjelma menjadi patung hidup.

"Kyung..." alis Kai mengerut penuh kekhawatiran melihat ekspresi membatu kekasih kecilnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus membatalkan ini dan segera pulang," celetuk Chen mengoyak keheningan.

"Eh? Eehh? Ap-apa? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo tergagap. "Ak-aku baik-baik saja! Aku akan masuk! Anu, itu...!"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu," desis Kai sambil tiba-tiba memegang kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo, menatap intens ke kedua manik hitam matanya, membuat wajah gadis itu merona.

"Kalau kau takut, katakan saja takut," ujar namja tan tersebut masih dengan nada suara rendah dan kalem.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" bantah Kyungsoo keras kepala sembari melepaskan wajahnya dari tangan Kai. "Kalau ditanya takut atau tidak, mungkin aku memang sangat takut. Tapi...tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan menghilangkan pikiran ini dan bersugesti kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Lagi...lagipula ini 'kan cuma mainan, aku tidak boleh menghindar! Aku tidak akan menghindar begitu saja! Aku akan berjuang!"

_Justru yang mainan dan punya bentuk begini yang paling kau takutkan 'kan?_ Kai menghela napas menyadari jika tidak akan bisa menghentikan Kyungsoo.

_Mau menghindar juga tidak apa-apa kok,_ batin Chen ikut mencemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Gudae, kalau kau tidak mau masuk, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemanimu di luar sini," ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih membisu dan menatap nanar ke papan nama rumah hantu itu.

"Oho, sang Diva Byun Baekhyun-ssi takut pada hantu mainan? Lucu sekali, kekeke." Suara Xiumin terdengar, membuat kedua telinga Baekhyun memerah.

"Xiumin-ah, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu di sini," cicit Chanyeol pada artis mungil yang satu angkatan dengan Baekhyun tersebut.

Seperti tidak mendengar permohonan Chanyeol, Xiumin kembali melanjutkan ledekannya. "Yahh, memang sih, sekalinya Babohyun tetap saja ba – bo."

"Grrr!" Baekhyun menggeram. "Berhentilah memanggilku 'Babo! Babo!'. Kau pikir kau yang paling pintar di dunia ini, hah!?" gadis mungil itu meledak.

"Setidaknya aku tidak berada di level yang sama dengan PENAKUT MENYEDIHKAN SEPERTIMU." Kalimat Xiumin penuh dengan penegasan.

Jika diibaratkan dengan ketel air, keadaan Baekhyun sekarang sudah sama persis seperti ketel yang airnya mendidih dan menjeritkan suara uap panas hingga gema suaranya terdengar sampai ke galaksi EXO planet.

"Chanyeol-ah! Belikan aku tiket masuk! Palli!" titah sang Ratu Diva pada kekasihnya.

"Tapi, Gudae...kau tidak akan kuat dengan yang beginian, kau bisa pingsan..."

"BELIKAN AKU TIKET!"

"NE!" Chanyeol menunduk patuh dan segera berlari ke arah loket.

"Chanyeol-ah, na do!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan.

"Kau yakin mau masuk?" tanya Kai sambil melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo yang belum berubah.

"N-ne, a-aku akan berjuang! Kai, kau juga harus berjuang, ya!" jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

_Kaulah satu-satunya yang perlu aku perjuangkan, Kyungsoo-ya,_ batin Kai cemas.

_Yeoja itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan,_ pikir Chen dengan mata tidak berpindah dari sosok mungil Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kau ikut masuk 'kan?" tegur Sehun pada Tao yang masih belum mengeluarkan suara dan terpatri mati di tempatnya berdiri.

Tao nyengir. "Aku akan menunggu kalian di luar sini," desisnya nyaris tanpa suara.

"Tapi kau yang membawa kami ke sini." Sehun protes.

Tao menoleh pada adiknya, melayangkan tatapan tajam kedua matanya yang sudah memerah. "Kau mau aku mati muda di dalam sana? Huh?"

Sehun melengos, meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Hyung tidak asyik."

_Kaulah yang tidak asyik. Kau pasti hanya mau menertawakan aku yang ketakutan 'kan? Dasar sekiya!_ Geram Tao dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya, yang diputuskan akan masuk rumah hantu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun. Tao menjadi penunggu tas di luar.

**Pintu masuk**

Sehun dan Xiumin berjalan lebih dulu di barisan terdepan. Di belakang mereka ada Baekhyun yang menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin meleleh.

"Gudae, ayo keluar sebelum semuanya terlambat," ajak Chanyeol tidak tega pada Baekhyun yang gemetar seluruh tubuhnya.

"A-andwe," tolak Baekhyun. "A-aku tidak akan membiarkan rubah itu menertawakanku," desisnya mengacu pada Xiumin yang melangkah riang mendahului mereka.

"Tapi kau bisa pingsan nanti," desak Chanyeol yang tahu persis bagaimana paranoid-nya Baekhyun terhadap rumah hantu. Dia mungkin tidak takut dengan cerita horor, tapi rumah hantu tidak sama dengan cerita horor.

"Diam saja dan jalan!" bentak Baekhyun tertahan.

"Arasseo, tapi pastikan kau tetap berada di dekatku." Chanyeol kembali mengalah dan sebenarnya tanpa harus dia mengatakan itu pun Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin jauh-jauh dari tangannya. Namja jangkung tersebut memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan, menuntunnya berjalan di kegelapan yang mulai menguarkan aroma dupa.

Di belakang Chanyeol-Baekhyun ada satu orang terakhir yang juga timid. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan nyaris merayap dengan dua bodyguard di belakangnya, Kai dan Chen, yang tidak dapat mengalihkan mata dari tingkah gadis mungil yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan itu.

**Bilik pertama**

Ppyong!

"Aish, jinjja! Kau mengagetiku!" seru Chanyeol ketika mendadak sebuah boneka kepala berlumuran darah terjulur keluar dari dalam pintu dan menghalangi jalannya.

Bruk! Belum sempat Chanyeol meredakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu karena kaget, suara benda jatuh di sebelahnya kembali membuatnya terkejut. Dia menoleh ke samping dan membeliakkan mata lebar-lebar.

"UWAAA! BAEKHYUN-AH! BAEKHYUN! SADARLAH! BAEKHYUN!" suara pekikan keras Chanyeol menggema panik hingga terdengar ke luar rumah hantu.

_Pada akhirnya, Byun Baekhyun tumbang lagi di awal pertempuran,_ batin Tao tanpa merasa heran sedikit pun.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada apa? Baekhyun kenapa?" buru Kyungsoo cemas ketika mendengar jeritan Chanyeol yang menurutnya ganjil. Namja itu tidak menjerit karena takut pada hantu, tapi malah meneriakkan nama pacarnya.

"Baekhyun ping..."

"KYAAA!" kalimat Chanyeol terpotong oleh teriakan histeris Kyungsoo begitu yeoja tersebut melihat kepala yang masih mengangguk-angguk di depan tempat Chanyeol duduk.

"Ha..ha-hantu...iii-itu...kkk-ke-kepala..." tangan Kyungsoo gemetar hebat menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah depan dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Kai-ya, sepertinya kau mending bawa Kyungsoo keluar deh sebelum dia pingsan juga!" ujar Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas helaan napas pendek oleh adiknya.

**Bilik kedua**

Chanyeol sudah keluar lebih dulu dari dalam rumah hantu sambil membawa Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Tinggal Kai, Kyungsoo, Chen, Sehun, dan Xiumin.

Ppyong!

"HIYAAA!" Kyungsoo menjerit histeris saat mendadak sebuah tengkorak jatuh menggantung tepat di depan wajahnya. Saking takutnya, yeoja itu sampai ambruk terduduk di lantai dengan sepasang kaki yang melemas.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kai khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang duduk gemetar. Wajahnya pucat pias dengan ekspresi yang nyaris menangis.

"Kenapa kau takut dengan barang-barang Harry Potter begini, sih?" tanya Chen sambil memainkan tengkorak yang menggantung tersebut. Mendorongnya hingga terayun ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Iii-ituu...kkk-kenapa ya...?" Kyungsoo gagap.

"Padahal sepanjang jalan, orang lain tertawa terus, lho." Chen menunjuk Sehun dan Xiumin yang berada tepat di depan mereka. Kyungsoo mengarahkan mata ke kedua orang itu dan tertegun.

"Hahaha! Kenapa orang itu digantung terbalik? Apa ini cara baru untuk jaga kesehatan? Kekeke!" gelak Xiumin ketika melihat boneka prajurit korban perang yang disalip dalam posisi terbalik, kepalanya berada di bawah. Di belakangnya, Sehun ikut tertawa cekikikan, bahkan dia menyiapkan ponselnya, memotret boneka hantu itu dengan antusias.

"A-ah, benar! Tertawa itu...mungkin saja itu cara yang bagus..." desis Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kai dan Chen bersamaan, tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan susah payah. "A-aku...aku akan melenyapkan ketakutanku dengan tertawa! Hwaiting!" tekadnya berapi-api.

"Ya, ya, ya! Lebih baik kau keluar! Ya, Kyungsoo!" seru Chen.

_Kenapa kau harus susah payah hanya untuk hal seperti ini sih?_ Batin Kai menyayangkan sifat Kyungsoo yang terkadang keras kepala untuk sebab yang tidak jelas.

"Kim Jongin, apa kau tidak ada niat untuk membawa Kyungsoo keluar? Dia ketakutan," tegur Chen pada Kai yang malah berjalan tenang menyusul Kyungsoo.

Kai menoleh, membalas datar tatapan mata abu-abu Chen yang terlihat kesal dan khawatir.

"Kyungsoo sendiri yang akan memutuskan dia mau keluar atau tidak. Selagi dia belum mau menyerah, aku akan terus menjaganya," ujar Kai kalem lalu tersenyum singkat dan kembali berbalik, mengikuti langkah kaki pendek Kyungsoo untuk memasuki rumah hantu semakin dalam. Di belakang punggungnya, Chen hanya dapat mendesis keras dengan sepasang mata yang berkilat merah untuk sesaat.

**Bilik ketiga**

Ppyong!

"KYAAAHAHAHA!" Kyungsoo berusaha keras menyambung jeritannya dengan suara tertawa.

**Bilik keempat**

Ppyong!

"HUWAAAHAHAHA!" Kyungsoo masih berjuang untuk tertawa.

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Me...menakutkan sekali..." bisik Kyungsoo gemetaran dengan kedua tangan menyangga tubuhnya yang terduduk lemas di atas lantai.

_Wajahmu itu lebih menakutkan tahu,_ batin Chen dan Kai ketika melihat wajah putih Kyungsoo yang memucat dengan keringat dingin membasahi setiap jengkal dahinya.

"O-oke! Begini sudah bagus! Sekarang coba cara lain!" Kyungsoo berdiri dengan mantap.

"Kau masih belum mau menyerah!?" tanya Chen kaget.

"Ka-kalau aku berjalan sambil tutup mata, pasti tidak akan menakutkan!" tekad Kyungsoo.

"Jamkkanman, Kyung..." kalimat Kai terhenti karena Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu berjalan sambil menutup kedua mata bulatnya.

DUAGH! Kyungsoo menabrak dinding.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" pekik Chen kaget.

_Baru aku mau bilang..._ desis Kai dalam hati.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lebih baik buka saja matamu," ujar Kai.

"Ta-tapi...kalau tutup mata begini, rasa takutnya agak hilang sedikit..." kata Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecut menghiasi bibirnya yang memutih.

Gretek, gretek, gretek, mendadak terdengar suara seperti bed rumah sakit yang didorong dengan cepat, mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"HIIIYY!" gadis mungil itu terlonjak, DUAGH! dan tanpa sengaja dia membenturkan kepalanya ke properti pohon yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Babo! Kalau sama suaranya saja kau takut, tak ada artinya kau menutup mata!" bentak Chen kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ta-tapi...tapi...! Tapi aku baik-baik saja...hiyaa!" BRUK! Kyungsoo terpeleset kerikil dan jatuh terjengkang sebelum sempat Kai menerima tubuhnya. Gadis itu duduk di lantai sambil mengelus-elus pinggulnya dengan raut wajah sudah tidak karuan. Pucat, takut, kesakitan, dan menahan tangis.

_Mustahil kalau ini dilanjutkan!_ Chen membatin.

_Kyungsoo bisa mati!_ Kali ini Kai berniat untuk membopong gadis mungilnya itu keluar apapun yang terjadi.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bohong! XD

Pengennya sih begitu, tapi karena ini oneshoot, ayo lanjut ajaaa!

LOL

#ditendang readers rame-rame ke galaksi

Ampunnn! X(

.

.

.

Plek, mendadak sebuah telapak tangan hangat menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kalian masih di sini? Aku cari-cari, aku pikir kalian tersesat," ujar Xiumin.

_Kau saja yang terlalu cepat jalannya!_ Balas Chen dan Kai gusar.

"Gwaenchana? Kau kelihatan takut sekali," tegur Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang duduk gemetar tak kuasa bergerak di lantai. Sebelah tangan hangat namja itu mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipi chubby yeoja mungil tersebut dengan lembut.

"Uuu..." hanya suara itu yang mampu keluar dari celah bibir pucat Kyungsoo.

"Ayo, jalan. Aku akan menuntunmu," ajak Sehun sambil membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Hyung, kau mana boleh jalan-jalan sendirian dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo ketakutan begini. Dimana harga diri kalian sebagai seorang namja?" tegur Sehun pada Chen dan Kai.

"Berisik! Sana pergi!" bentak Chen geram.

"Tapi dia benar sih, sejak tadi kita hanya berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo tanpa melakukan apa-apa," desis Kai membungkam mulut Chen dalam sekejab.

"Bagaimana? Lebih baik?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"I...iya, lumayan..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan tangan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

"Kalau kau setakut itu, coba kau buat imajinasi dan cerita sendiri," saran Sehun.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Ppyong! Sebuah boneka laki-laki berbaju hanbok berlumuran darah dengan beberapa anak panah menancap di punggungnya, muncul seperti memberikan salam pada Kyungsoo.

"KYAAA!" gadis mungil itu kembali histeris.

"Ah, misalnya orang ini." Sehun menunjuk boneka laki-laki beranak panah itu, sementara Kyungsoo menatap tidak mengerti pada Maknae dari empat bersaudara werewolf yang memang terkenal sedikit aneh dengan kepribadian 4-dimensi-nya tersebut.

"Bayangkan, orang yang berpenampilan menakutkan dan berdarah-darah seperti ini, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang namja yang sangat baik dan menyukai hewan, dia juga suka memasak," ujar Sehun.

_Apa yang dia katakan?_ Batin Kai dan Chen tidak mengerti, begitu pun dengan Xiumin yang memandang keheranan pada Sehun.

"Di hari libur, dia selalu ikut ambil bagian dalam kegiatan amal. Bagi para tetangganya, dia adalah 'namja yang paling ingin dinikahi' nomor satu. Tapi orangnya cengeng dan dia bahkan terluka hanya karena kena bola," lanjut Sehun.

"Be-begitu ya?" desis Kyungsoo, mulai terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Sehun. Sementara di sebelahnya, Kai dan Chen memasang muka cengo.

"Tapi, dia memiliki masa lalu yang sangat menyedihkan." Wajah Sehun berubah sedih, begitu pun dengan raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Waktu umur 10 tahun, dia hidup terpisah dari Umma-nya," desis Sehun.

"Eeeh? Kenapaaa?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Di malam hari ketika hujan turun sangat deras dan cuaca sangat dingin, Umma-nya merajut sebuah sweater dan meletakkannya di sebelah bantal namja itu. Sosok terakhir dari Umma-nya yang diingat namja itu hanyalah sepasang tangannya yang hangat, suaranya yang lembut, dan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Lalu esok paginya, Umma-nya sudah menghilang. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sweater hangat hasil rajutan tangan dan sejumlah besar hutang Appa-nya yang belum lunas.

"Tapi namja itu tidak dendam dan tetap percaya pada Umma-nya. Dia percaya Umma-nya melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikan anaknya, bukan untuk menyengsarakannya. Kemudian, namja itu mulai bekerja keras untuk melunasi hutang Appa-nya sambil terus menunggu Umma-nya kembali ke rumah. Setiap malam, dia akan menangis karena merindukan Umma-nya sambil memeluk sweater buatan tangan Umma-nya itu."

Kyungsoo menatap lekat pada Sehun. Wajah mungilnya sudah tidak lagi pucat, namun telah berganti dengan ekspresi sedih dan prihatin. Dia sepenuhnya larut dalam kisah yang disampaikan oleh Sehun.

"Namja itu terus yakin, bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Umma-nya. Dan Umma-nya itu, hari ini datang ke sini untuk menemuinya," ujar Sehun. Wajah Kyungsoo cerah seketika.

"Benarkah? Dimana? Dimana Umma-nya itu?" tanya yeoja mungil tersebut penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini sedang apa, sih?" tanya Chen masih belum mengerti dengan atmosfer yang menyelubungi Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Chen, Sehun berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah. Dia berdiri di dekat properti sumur tua.

"Karena suatu hal, sang Umma mendadak muncul di rumahnya. Sampai sekarang, sang Umma ingin mengatakan kalau dia menyesali perbuatannya. Selanjutnya, mari kita dengarkan penjelasan dari mulut sang Umma..."

Ppyong! Mendadak sebuah kepala yeoja tua menjulur keluar dari dalam sumur. Tanpa kaget, tanpa takut, Sehun memegang kepala mainan itu dan...pats! dia menariknya hingga lehernya putus. Tingkahnya itu membuat Kai dan Chen membeliakkan mata.

"JANGAN DIRUSAK!" seru mereka berdua bersama-sama.

Seolah tidak mendengar, Sehun membawa kepala tersebut ke depan boneka laki-laki beranak panah, menghadapkan wajah mereka face to face.

"Lihatlah, bukankah ini pertemuan yang mengharukan?" ujar Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, syukurlah~ syukurlah, akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu. Akhirnya Ahjumma itu mau menemui anaknya lagi. Syukurlah~ aku ikut senang," Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Iya, benar, syukurlah..." sahut Sehun kalem.

"Apanya yang 'syukurlah'?" Kai meraih kerah baju adiknya dengan ekspresi wajah menahan kesal.

"Hitung satu sampai sepuluh dan jernihkan kepalamu itu, Babo-ya," geram Kai.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kalian lakukan lama-lama di sini?" mendadak masuk seorang pria tengah baya dengan ID pegawai Rumah Hantu menggantung di lehernya dan mendekati rombongan anak sekolah tersebut.

"Ah, masalah deh," cetus Chen.

. . .

_Di kantor manager Rumah Hantu_

"Kalian benar-benar anak nakal. Bagaimana bisa kalian merusak properti seperti itu, huh? Pulang dari sini langsung beritahu orang tua kalian untuk membayar ganti rugi, kalau tidak aku terpaksa melaporkan kalian ke polisi..." omel Manager.

"Ja...jamkkanmayo, kami akan membayar ganti rugi itu, tapi bolehkah kami minta sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu?" balas sang Manager.

"Anu, itu...ini soal namja beranak panah dan Umma-nya...aku mohon, jangan pisahkan mereka berdua, ya. Mereka sudah menjalani hidup yang sangat sulit dan saling merindukan satu sama lain. Mereka Ibu dan anak, mereka tidak boleh tinggal terpisah. Jadi, aku mohon tolong satukan mereka," pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas yang polos.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau itu cuma cerita, jangan percaya begitu saja, Kyungsoo-ya," tegur Chen pada Kyungsoo yang malah menceritakan ulang kisah yang dia dengar dari Sehun barusan.

"Ya, Kyung...!" seruan Chen terhenti karena mendadak bahunya dipegang oleh seseorang dari belakang. Chen menoleh dan menatap geram pada Kai yang balas memandang datar padanya.

"Biarkan saja," desis namja tan itu lalu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak merasa khawatir pada dia, eoh? Sama sekali?" tanya Chen tidak habis pikir dengan sikap cool Kai yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Dia memang tidak pantas dikhawatirkan, kok. Lihat." Kai menunjuk pada Manager yang entah sejak kapan matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo mengenai 'kisah si namja berpanah dan Umma-nya'.

"Daebak~ sudah lama sekali, aku tidak mendengar kisah yang mengharukan seperti ini." Manager itu menghapus air matanya dengan bahagia.

Wajah Chen berubah cengo. _Ternyata, ada begitu banyak orang bodoh di dunia ini..._

"Lagipula, sikap polos Kyungsoo yang seperti itu memang sudah jadi kelebihannya 'kan?" ujar Kai. "Itulah daya tariknya yang utama," lanjutnya.

Chen terdiam, meski dalam hati dia merutuk karena tidak dapat membantah kalimat Kai dan hanya dapat mengamininya saja.

"Sudah selesai 'kan masalahnya? Ayo, pulang. Aku ada syuting iklan malam ini," celetuk Xiumin membuyarkan keheningan.

"Ayo, pulang. Aku juga harus memasak untuk Baekhyun," jawab Kyungsoo riang. Senyuman sudah kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang cerah.

. . .

_Di apartemen Kyungsoo_

Ujung alis Lay berkedut-kedut melihat rombongan remaja berseragam yang mendadak sudah menumpuk di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Unnie~~~❤❤❤!" Tao menyambut kedatangan Lay dengan tangan terbuka dan senyuman bahagia merekah di wajah kekanakannya.

Bugh! Dan sambutan hangat itu dibalas Lay dengan kaki panjangnya yang terangkat membentur perut Tao, menghentikan gerakan namja tersebut. Tao merosot turun di lantai sambil memegang perutnya yang langsung mual.

"Uu...Unniieee..."

"Jaga jarak satu meter," ujar Lay dingin lantas melenggang santai melewati Tao.

"Lay Unnie~~~ㅠㅠ"

"Annyeong~! Kau ke sini untuk main, Baekhyun-ah?" sapa Luhan yang datang bersama dengan Lay. Berbeda dengan Lay yang menampilkan wajah suntuk, Luhan nampak ramah menyapa muridnya yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Iya, Sonsaengnim. Kami mau makan masakan Kyungsoo," jawab Baekhyun ceria.

"Baekhyunie, ini tidak di kelas. Jadi panggil saja aku 'Unnie', ne?" ujar Luhan seraya meletakkan tasnya di sebelah almari pajangan dan mendekati siswanya yang sudah tahu jika dia adalah sahabat dekat Lay, kakak perempuan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah terbiasa memanggil 'Sonsaengnim', jadi aneh kalau harus memanggil 'Unnie'. Tapi aku akan berusaha...eum, Luhan Unnie." Ada keraguan sesaat di ujung kalimat Baekhyun.

"Ah, kyeopta~" puji Luhan sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi murid mungilnya itu membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Kalian ke sini untuk makan tapi sama sekali tidak membantu Kyungsoo memasak?" tanya Lay setengah kesal.

"Chanyeol dan Chen sedang melakukannya, Unnie," sahut Baekhyun.

Lay mendengus dan segera beranjak menuju dapur. Di pintu dapur, dia nyaris bertabrakan dengan Sehun dan Kai yang keluar membawa botol minum serta cemilan.

"Kalian juga...taunya cuma makan saja!" omel Lay. Kai dan Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya mengedipkan mata heran.

"Kalian kenapa bisa sama-sama begini? Habis main darimana?" tanya Luhan. "Aow, isshh..." mendadak yeoja cantik itu mendesis saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh sebelah pipinya. Sehun menempelkan botol dingin kulkas di pipi gurunya dengan senyum jahil mengembang. Luhan membalas kekehan kecil itu dengan pelototan mata rusanya yang bening, pura-pura sebal.

"Kami dari Rumah Hantu Kkebseong di department store di Gangnam, Sonsaengnim," jawab Baekhyun.

Ting tong! Mendadak bel rumah berbunyi. Tao yang masih berada di dekat pintu, bergerak untuk membukakan pintu dan dia langsung terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eoh? Rumah hantu? Baekhyun-ah, kau...berani ke tempat seperti itu?" desis Luhan tidak percaya, karena dia sendiri juga termasuk orang yang tidak bisa berhadapan dengan hantu dan sejenisnya.

"Tentu saja...!"

"Jangan percaya padanya, Sonsaengnim. Dia pingsan."

Secuil kalimat dingin dan tegas dari mulut Xiumin langsung memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

"Eh, Xiumin-ah? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Baru saja, Sonsaengnim. Annyeong hasseyo." Xiumin membungkukkan badan sopan di depan gurunya, dibalas senyuman manis oleh Luhan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau ada syuting?" suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi geraman setiap kali dia melihat Xiumin.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku 'kan profesional, jadi aku tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan syuting itu..." kalimat Xiumin menggantung, pertanda masih ada hal yang ingin dia katakan sebagai klimaks dari ucapannya.

"Hyung! Chanyeol Hyung!" panggil Kai dan Sehun bersahut-sahutan, menyadari jika letupan kecil Baekhyun bisa berubah menjadi erupsi besar kapan saja.

"...jangan samakan aku dengan AMATIRAN sepertimu, Babohyun." Xiumin menyudahi percikan apinya yang tepat mengenai sumbu Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang!? YA! Ulangi lagi kalau kau berani!" Baekhyun maju hendak menyerang Xiumin namun dengan cepat lengan Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan gerakannya.

"Xiumin-ah, kenapa kau selalu saja begini...!? Baekhyun-ah, kau juga...! SABARLAH SEDIKIT!" Chanyeol kewalahan.

"Hohoho~ sekali babo, tetap saja babo. Dasar Babohyun~" ledek Xiumin sangat menikmati emosi Baekhyun yang meledak-ledak.

"AAAAA! LEPASKANNN! LEPASKAN AKU, CHANYEOL-AH! BIAR 'KU BUNUH SILUMAN RUBAH ITU! AAARRGHH!" teriak Baekhyun lepas kendali.

"ANDWE! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUNUH SIAPAPUN!" Chanyeol masih berusaha memegangi singa kecilnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Xiuminie, hentikan." Mendadak suara Chen terdengar dari arah pintu dapur. Begitu datar, rendah, dan dingin. Xiumin sedikit terkejut ditegur seperti itu oleh Chen, namun kemudian dia malah tersenyum, sebaris senyuman yang melengkung indah dan cantik menambah pesona parasnya yang sangat oriental.

"Ne, arasseo," jawab Xiumin patuh. Ada kesan bahagia ketika dia mengucapkan itu dan dia sama sekali tidak terlihat sakit hati mendapat teguran dingin seperti tadi.

"Chen-ah, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Xiumin langsung mengekori Chen yang kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur tanpa mempedulikan teriakan protes dari Baekhyun yang tidak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Berisik sekali," keluh Lay yang membantu Kyungsoo mengaduk sup di panci di atas kompor.

"Mianhe, Unnie. Tapi aku senang kau tidak mengusir mereka," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada kakaknya.

"Aku senang kalau kau senang. Lagipula, jarang-jarang kau membawa teman-temanmu main sebanyak itu. Biasanya juga cuma Baekhyun," balas Lay melempar senyum lembut pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat gembira. Dia mengacak rambut adiknya sesaat.

"Tapi, jarang juga kalian berkumpul selengkap ini. Ada moment apa?" tanya Lay kemudian dengan heran.

"Ah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir masuk sekolah. Mulai besok sudah liburan musim panas dan tadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi main sama-sama merayakan dimulainya liburan musim panas," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Pergi main kemana?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Rumah hantu."

Jawaban pendek Kyungsoo yang ceria sempat menghentikan gerakan tangan Lay yang hendak mencicipi sup. Perlahan gadis tomboy tersebut menolehkan kepala pada adiknya yang dia tahu sangat takut pada yang namanya rumah hantu dan film horor. Kyungsoo akan menangis dan menjadi paranoid setidaknya untuk 24 jam setelah menonton film horor. Dia akan terus dibayang-bayangi oleh ketakutan dan tidak akan berhenti terkejut serta berteriak hanya karena satu suara kecil.

Tapi sekarang, dia bilang jika dia baru saja dari rumah hantu. Ditambah lagi, Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas dengan ekspresi wajah yang ceria, tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun. Lay sedikit heran, sekaligus sangat penasaran.

"Kau...tidak takut?" desis Lay memastikan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala mantap. "Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak takut pergi ke rumah hantu, Unnie. Aku malah sangattt terharu!" ujar gadis mungil itu.

"Eh? Kok, bisa?" sepasang mata Lay melebar.

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan pendek kakaknya itu dengan penuturan panjang kisah yang diceritakan oleh Sehun. Lay cuma bisa memasang tampang poker mendengar semua kata-kata Kyungsoo yang meluncur tanpa dosa.

"Sangat mengharukan 'kan, Unnie? Manager Ahjussi bilang, mulai hari ini dia tidak akan memisahkan pasangan Ibu dan anak itu. Dan akan membiarkan mereka tinggal bersisian di rumah hantu. Ah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku memulai liburan musim panas dengan begitu menyenangkan." Kyungsoo bicara dengan senyuman dan wajah bahagia yang tulus, membuat Lay tidak tahu harus memberi respon yang bagaimana.

_Aku benar-benar harus menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari anak-anak werewolf itu,_ batin Lay sebal.

"Bocah! Kemari dan bantu kami menata meja! Kalau tidak, akan 'KU TENDANG KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Lay yang spontan langsung menggerakkan Tao, Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang asyik menonton tv serta makan snack di ruang tamu. Dengan gerakan cepat, mereka berpindah memenuhi dapur dan langsung gantian membuat keributan di dapur hingga Lay merasa perlu memberikan perintah yang jelas untuk anak-anak remaja tersebut.

"Bok geum dak❤" celetuk Kai ketika menerima piring berisi lauk ayam tumis yang dia mau dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Iya, semoga kau menyukainya, Kai-ya," balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku suka semua yang kau buat," ujar Kai membalas senyuman Kyungsoo dengan sebaris senyuman lembut, memperlihatkan eyes smile-nya yang manis. Senyuman yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan pada siapapun bahkan pada ketiga saudaranya yang lain, bisa keluar dengan begitu natural ketika dia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Dikarenakan meja makan Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menampung semua piring dan mangkuk untuk jatah makan 10 orang, makanan-makanan itu pun berakhir di atas karpet di ruang tamu. Semua orang duduk berkeliling di lantai, menikmati makan malam yang lezat sambil mengobrol, tertawa, dan tidak berhenti bercanda.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari moment liburan yang baru dimulai, kegiatan dan rencana untuk mengisi liburan, serta tugas-tugas dan PR liburan yang tidak boleh dilupakan. Tentu saja yang mengungkit soal tugas sekolah itu adalah Luhan. Semua mata (kecuali Sehun dan Lay) langsung menajam dan menghujamkan tusukan mematikan pada Luhan yang hanya tertawa innocent tanpa menyadari jika perkataan polosnya sudah merusak suasana.

Tidak ketinggalan juga omelan panjang dari Lay pada adiknya waktu Kyungsoo keceplosan akan menambah jadwal pekerjaan part time. Kai yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mengamini setiap kata-kata Lay tanpa berniat untuk membela kekasihnya sedikit pun. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya dapat menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam tanpa mampu membantah kalimat Unnie-nya.

Dan seperti biasa, pertengkaran antara Xiumin dengan Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa menunjukkan geliat kuatnya, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa makan dengan nyaman karena harus selalu memegangi pacarnya yang tidak bosan-bosan meledak dan terpengaruh dengan begitu gampangnya pada provokasi Xiumin. Untung saja ada Lay yang berbaik hati membentak sehingga perdebatan berisik tersebut bisa berhenti dengan lebih mudah. Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih pada kehadiran kakak perempuan Kyungsoo itu.

Meskipun berisik, namun berkumpul bersama seperti itu memang sangat menyenangkan. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari mengawali, melewatkan, serta menutup moment penting seperti liburan, bersama dengan orang-orang terdekat dan tersayang. Membuat setiap waktu yang ada menjadi lebih berwarna dan seperti selalu memberikan firasat bahwa besok akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak kalah menariknya dari hari ini, benar-benar seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Selamat liburan musim panas^^ (nanti di bulan Agustus, LOL)

**-END-**

* * *

**Footnote**

[1] Babo + Baekhyun = Babohyun

[2] Ayam tumis

* * *

Cerita ini diadaptasi dari komik "Fruit Basket" volume 8 chapter paling belakang(?) karya Natsuki Takaya

* * *

Yehet~ annyeong~^^ perkenalkan, ini adalah salah satu 1shoot tergaje saya sepanjang masa, ㅋㅋㅋ pengennya sih posting kemarin, tapi ternyata malah ketiduran (._.)

Nulis ini sekedar untuk warming up setelah 2 hari vakum dikarenakan Editor Unnie lagi pulang kampung. Pokoknya kalo dia pulang kampung / pergi-pergi, aku selalu nyuri kesempatan buat absen nulis dan malah main, lol ujung-ujungnya ya begini, ide buntu & menggalau. Sampai akhirnya disodorin proyek 1shoot dari komik favo^^ yehet, naeui Unnie emang jjang! ❤

Dannn...seperti yang udah kalian duga, update untuk semua judul multichap bakal keundur lagi (dan lagi), lol mianhe~~~ㅠㅠ *menyerahkan diri ke readers*

Akan aku usahain kejar tayang deh ㅠㅠ

Happy Sunday~^^❤

* * *

**P.S:**

I added this P.S right after I read **a review** that Idk, it ruined my mood. The review is OK, but **the way its delivery** was sooo disturbing! -_- _next time, if you wanna say something to me, please say it in comfortable way because I am the type can get upset easily just because of word._

Then, it is for YOU, who wrote these topics in your review...!

**Soal GS.** If you read **the summary **carefully, you would find that **I already wrote 'GS' there**. Did you read it? Then, it was your fault! Don't like GS, don't read! (it really made me upset!)

**Soal panggilan 'Unnie'.** I think you are new reader, so I understood if you don't know **my writing style** in "Full Moon".

I will paste it here:

_emang bener kalo cowok manggil cewek lebih tua pake **'Noona'** harusnya. tapi sekarang panggilan **'Unnie'** dari cowok ke cewek itu udah biasa & jadi bahasa slang di Korea sana, cowok manggil cewek **'Unnie'** juga punya kesan imut & cute, biasanya cuma cowok yg gak malu dibilang kyeopta yg nglakuin itu. pernah nonton Heartstring? nah, di Heartstring itu kan Yeo Joon Hee (Kang Min Hyuk) manggil Han Hee Joo (Woori) sebagai **'Unnie'** & bukan **'Noona'**, itu bikin karakter Joon Hee jadi imut banget (dia bahkan sampai dipanggil 'peliharaan' gara2 kebiasaannya itu)  
_

Satisfied? I hope you read it, because I repaired it like you wanted.

I am sorry if I didn't add this P.S before, because I thought you will understand everything. Yes, I think I should not have that big expectation. I am truly sorry~ *bow*

* * *

**Review?**

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
